


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“Bellamy!! Clarke?! Octavia! I’m so happy you're back,” Monty rushed in relief to give Clarke a hug.   
“It worked. I can’t believe it worke-” Monty paused and turned to look around, slowly moving from Clarke’s arms.   
“Where's Jasper?”   
“Monty-” Clarke began slowly.   
“No. No. No!!” Monty replied instantly understanding. He slowly backed away.   
“No..”   
Bellamy reached for Monty’s shoulder. “We tried, you have to believe us we tried."  
“Get away!” Monty yelled before whispering, “Please.”   
tears began to leave his eyes before he looked up at them.   
“I never said goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad thinking about the fact that Monty didn't hug Jasper goodbye.


End file.
